Remember in your Heart
by emanatepassion
Summary: This fic explores the lives of the shittenou growing up. It will be broken into 5 chapters that cover different parts of growing up. It starts with childhood and will eventually explore their romantic lives. The characters are based off of Naoko Takeuchi however, their personalities are a combination of Crystal and Classic SM. Senshi/senshi, Sen/Shi, Shittenou/Shi
1. Photograph

Photograph

'Remember, in your heart, the world, is always in a constant state of change. The world as we

knew it then, no longer remains the same. Memories, from long ago eventually are meant to be

forgotten with the wind. If only, fates could be forgotten as well. A last word, a last touch, a last

embrace. Like any, we too were once children. Longing, searching, and finding our place in the

world. Nephrite, busily learning the secrets of the universe through his wit, while at the same

time still remembering how to comfort others growing up in the Americas. Jadeite, attempting to

master the art of patience and harmony in Asia. Kunzite, identifying what it means to be

affectionate towards others while remaining pure in the Middle East. Then I, growing up in

Europe trying to learn how to heal others and trying to understand the meaning of purification.

For whatever reason, fate decided to bring four children into the world named Kunzite, Nephrite,

Jadeite and Zoisite. If the irony of our names reveals some truth, then all of us being brought

together, under one palace, serving one master and growing up together means. We were

meant to find each other. I however, digress in this journal entry.' Zoisite wrote, now looking up

at the ceiling as he delicately tapped his cheek with his quill. The young 10 year old's green eyes

seeming dazed as he pondered what to write next. "Oi. Nephrite-ni-san," He started, "What was

the point of the assignment again?" 

Nephrite yawned as he stretched his arms behind his back, the 12 year old brunette

appearing bored. "Beats me. Something about having to enter a state of peace. Ask Jadeite he

probably understands." He spoke nonchalantly before looking over to the short haired, 11 year

old Jadeite. "Sheesh this is so boring, I could have mastered that whole negative and positive

number concept by now." Nephrite spoke a bit frustrated, before looking at his blank piece of

parchment. 

"The lesson is to teach us how to meditate before going into battle." Jadeite spoke

peacefully and calmly. By being able to attune with nature, we are then able to reach a state of

peace, that will allow us to do well in battle." He spoke softly, looking at the small stanza he

wrote that read, 'Fire. Tree. Singing Birds. Rest for now.' Soon he placed his quill gently on his

parchment of paper. "I like doing this. It's better than that whole fencing they are trying to teach

us." Jadeite commented before looking over at a 13 year old frustrated Kunzite. 

"Does it still qualify as fulfilling the assignment if you just scribble. Since you know, you

still find a way to relax." Kunzite spoke confused as he pushed some of his silver strands away

from his tanned face. His piece of parchment paper, completely blotched in blue ink as he rose

his head with a twitching eye. Blue ink also blotched on his forehead and cheek. 

Nephrite soon walked over to Kunzite's side in a laid back manner. His arms once again

behind his head as he looked at the stained parchment. "Yup, looks readable to me." He winked

before laughing and pointing at the blotches on the paper. "See there's a cat using the bathroom.

A cow that jumped over the moon, and look a singing tree in the wind. My Goddess! Kunzite,

you could become a brilliant painter!" Nephrite taunted, his hands on his hips while he laughed

out loud. 

"How about I shove a paint brush down your throat and call it Choking Nephrite!" Kunzite

shouted now clenching his fists while shaking, trying to control his temperament. "Wait wait

wait." Jadeite interrupted, now trying to pull a fighting Nephrite and Kunzite away from each

other. "We must meditate on what this lesson is trying to teach us. Peace, Tranquility, and…"

Before his words could be finished a young Zoisite interrupted. "OH! Nephrite-ni-san! You're

right! There is a cow jumping over the moon on Kunzite-sama's paper." The long haired blonde

spoke now covering his own cheeks excitedly. 

"It's not a cow!" Kunzite said on the offense, "My quill and I just got into a

misunderstanding." The teen said now looking bashfully away. "You should really learn to relax a

bit more Kunzite." Nephrite said. "We aren't initiated into Endymion's army yet. Not until he is at

least 17. Speaking of." Nephrite commented, now looking at and reading what Jadeite wrote,

"Fire. Tree. Singing Birds. Rest for now? How do fire and trees and birds and resting even work.

Wouldn't everyone be screaming, since. You know, everything would be burning." He asked

cluelessly. Despite being one of the smarter shittenou, when it came to understanding art,

haikus or emotion. He knew nothing, only that Pre-Cal looked like a masterpiece.

"YOU JUST RUINED THE IMAGES IN MY HEAD NEPHRITE-NI-SAN!" Jadeite whined.

"Now I have to start all over." It wasn't long until Zoisite appeared next to his whining

brother and pet a sobbing Jadeite on the shoulder. "There, there. It's okay Jadeite-ni-san.

I am sure you will come up with some other pretty words." 

"They aren't just pretty words though. They are images…" Jadeite sobbed now rubbing

his wet eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "Why can't any of you understand." He sobbed some

more, now into Zoisite's shirt. "Oh look, the Queen is coming." Zoisite commented before leaving

Jadeite behind and leaping into a closet. "QUICK HIDE ME!" Zoisite shouted. Kunzite could not

help but chuckle, "If you were that fast at fencing, you wouldn't need to hide Zoisite." Kunzite

spoke tenderly, "Please come out. I promise we won't be that hard on you while training this

time." 

Nephrite looked over to Kunzite again, blinking and asking cluelessly, "We won't? Then

how will he ever learn how to fight in battle?" His question was promptly shortened however, the

instant Kunzite punched him on the arm rather aggressively. "OW! Kunzite, what gives!?" He

asked, his eyes narrowing while rubbing his bruising arm. A bolt of metaphorical lightning coming

from his eyes, and meeting with a bolt of metaphorical lightning coming from Kunzite's. "We do

remember how delicate Jadeite and Zoisite are. Don't we?" He asked Nephrite now hissing,

before the raven haired Queen walked in. 

The Queen was adorned in a long pink gown that resembled that of a turtleneck and long

bell skirt. A navy blue cape, gently fell over her shoulders outlining her matronly but still young

body frame. She wore her long black and curlied strands in a bun, with some hairs tracing

elegantly against her shoulders. Her blue eyes, soft and gentle. Resembling those of Prince

Endymion's while a small but tender smile crossed her red painted lips. "Are my children arguing

with each other again." She laughed softly. 

While Nephrite, Kunzite, Zoisite and Jadeite were not really her children. She had brought

them into the Earth Kingdom to one day become Knights for her son Endymion. Raising them

since Kunzite was 6 years old. That would have made Nephrite 5, Jadeite 4 and Zoisite 3 when

they first met. It was no wonder, she came to see them as her own, and she had learned early

on, that each child had their strengths and unique traits. Kunzite had always shown himself to

one day become a leader. Nephrite reflecting he would one day be a brilliant strategist.

Jadeite a loyal warrior who could establish peace in the most chaotic of situations, and then

there was Zoisite. Who, while he seemed a bit off compared to the other 3, he showed great

potential to one day become a promising healer.


	2. Test

'Years go by like Summer to Fall, images are left embedded in our minds called memories. Never again to..again too..' A now thirteen year old Zoisite wrote before

looking boredly at the ceiling. "I don't like this assignment. Why do we have to write about time?" He asked looking over at the 15 year old Nephrite. "I thought we

were writing it to gain a better understanding of quantum physics?" He spoke looking over at Zoisite wide eyed. "What no, I thought we writing it to reflect on and

appreciate the natural world." Jadeite added looking at his brothers. "Actually, we are writing about time and space to try and understand our relation and purpose in

the here and now." Kunzite spoke calmly, his blue eyes never once leaving his parchment paper.

* * *

><p>"Well, what are you writing about Kunzite-sama?" Zoisite asked now blinking at the 16 year old, broad shouldered, and muscular built albino haired man. "I'm writing<p>

about a man who observes how the world around him changes. About how he longs for the past to return only to find peace in watching individuals blossom into

stronger beings." Kunzite answered, not really listening to his own words. Zoisite laughed softly and femininely as he brought his woman like finger to his own cheek,

"How like Kunzite-sama to write about those, that mean the world to him." Zoisite spoke softly and thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>"I doubt Kunzite is that soft." Nephrite answered, "That aside, what are you writing about Zoisite?" He asked, "Last time I read something of yours it sounded like a<p>

medical journal entry." Nephrite added now looking at his long haired and blonde brother. "Well, you know. I don't even know what I'm writing. I normally don't know

what I'm…" Zoisite started but before he could finish his sentence he said, " didn't we have a fencing tournament today?" He asked now blinking trying to remember.

His question was promptly interrupted by a swiftly standing Kunzite, "Oh no! This is bad." Kunzite spoke now panicking. "It wasn't just a fencing tournament. It's the

group fencing tournament. NEPHRITE! JADEITE! ZOISITE! HURRY UP AND GET YOURUNIFORMS ON!?" He shouted before running out of the room. Going on and

cursing over the fact that he forgot such an important thing.

* * *

><p>After some time, all four shittenou were dressed in their fencing uniforms,standing in a grass filled garden with a rink in the center. Blossoming trees, flowers, and<p>

daisies surrounding them. A gentle, yet warm breeze caressing their skin as the delicate sound of a stream could be heard in the distance. The birds chirping, feeding

their young as a small fawn would twirl back into the woods. On their backs, the shittenou each wore a cape. All the same color, which was a royal midnight blue. A

red and gold crest on the capes resembling a blooming a rose. The crowed of people, elegantly dressed in robes, gowns, and shawls nearing the garden stadium.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nephrite was going on about how tying hair back into ponytails was a tedious process, which ended up bringing Zoisite to his side to help him out.<p>

"Nephrite-ni-san." Zoisite started to speak while still fixing Nephrite's hair, "Why does Kunzite-sama seem so much more tense than usual?" He asked concerned

while tenderly combing Nephrite's hair. The 5 foot 10 brunette then glanced in Zoisite's direction. His brown eyes making an expression as though asking if Zoisite

were an idiot. "Kunzite-sama is always tense. Haven't you noticed?" Nephrite asked, "But I guess, he is more tense than usual since we will need to fight as a group

and a unit. Which means he will have to be aware of his team, and the surroundings. Granted all of us will need to be aware of each other since…" Before he could

finish his sentence, Jadeite arrived his eyes wide in fear as he clung to Nephrite's arm. Nephrite rose a brow suggesting he was slightly creeped out at his brother

touching him and as a result he took a step back from Jadeite. "Yes otouto?" Nephrite asked suspiciously. Only to have Jadeite shake his body violently by the

shoulders, "THE QUEEN NEVER MENTIONED ANYTHING ABOUT A FENCING TOURNAMENT IN ORDER TO QUALIFY AS ENDYMION'S GUARDS! I HAVEN'T EVEN PASSED

MY FENCING EXAM WITH AN 'A' NEPHRITE WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" Jadeite asked, he himself now trembling beforeZoisite appeared shocked as well.

* * *

><p>Nephrite's own eyes became wide, "What? B-b-but Endymion isn't even close to 17 yet! We haven't practiced or or or worked on something like this before!" Nephrite<p>

said, "I don't even know who we're fighting or how to get inside their head to come up with a plan!?" He said as he started hyperventilating, his gloved hands pulling

on his hair. Jadeite continued to panic as well, before Kunzite walked proudly towards his team, his hair strands following gracefully behind him when he suddenly

stopped in front of Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoisite. Those blue eyes piercing into each of the shittenou.

* * *

><p>By this point, Zoisite was already holding a piece of parchment paper resembling a bag in front of Nephrite's mouth. Nephrite breathing heavily into it before holding<p>

the bag himself, causing Zoisite to now take a step back. Kunzite parted his lips, "Jadeite, Nephrite...Zoisite…" He spoke in a somewhat icy tone, yet with an edge of

compassion. "We have grown up together. Trained together, learned together, and played together since childhood. Today however, is the day we must work

together no matter what. Jadeite, I need you to exercise that calmness you often have as I may not possess it when it is needed." He spoke his eyes now moving to

Nephrite. "Nephrite. I will need you to become comfortable with the battleground, and act fast on your feet as you often do." He said and then looked at Zoisite,

"Zoisite, I need you to stand behind your brothers, and to be on guard no matter what. This whole journey we havebeen on, was for this day."

* * *

><p>The three younger shittenou nodded their heads. Their eyes never leaving Kunzite's eyes until Kunzite drew his foil and pointed it towards the sunny sky. "For Purity<p>

and Affection. I Kunzite of the Middle East will fight in the name of Righteousness." He said now striking his foil gently on the ground. The other three shittenou

watching in awe before Nephrite spoke. Now raising his foil in front of his face. His eyes closed, "For Knowledge and Comfort. I Nephrite of the Americas, will learn

and fight in the name of Righteousness." Nephrite said, his foil now tapping on the floor beside Kunzite's foil. Jadeite raised his saber, "Then, I shall say to you. In the

name of Patience and Harmony. I, Jadeite of the Asia's will fight the long battle, in the name of Righteousness." He spoke, now tapping the grass floor, his saber

beside Kunzite's and Nephrite's. Zoisite watched the other shittenou in awe before he rose his epee to the sky. "In the name of Purification and Healing. I, Zoisite of

Europe will purify and heal the land in for Righteousness' sakes." He spoke gracefully tapping his epee to the ground, besides Kunzite's, Nephrite's and Jadeite's.


End file.
